Many individuals find themselves searching for a bar of soap in the shower. In some cases, the soap can slip under the individual's foot, causing him/her to slip. The present invention features a novel soap dispensing showerhead system for dispensing liquid soap into the water stream, allowing soap and water to be sprayed simultaneously onto the user in the shower.